Damien Sandow
Damien Sandow is an American pro-wrestler formerly contracted to the WLF. He first appeared in the WLF acting as the defence lawyer for Aunty Lil who had been accused of orchestrating an attack on Pat Patterson. He was a member of the Million Dollar Corporation He is a 2x WLF Intercontinental champion. He also tag teamed with Lord Steven Regal as Taste & Decency WLF Career He first appeared in the WLF on 18 March 2013, acting as the defence lawyer for Aunty Lil who had been accused of orchestrating an attack on Pat Patterson. Two weeks later he was set to debut on Prime Time in a match against the returning Jimmy Superfly Snuka, however he refused to wrestle, insisting that Snuka was not a worthy opponent and that the spectators would neither learn nor benefit from him wrestling that match. A few days later he was scheduled to face Doink the Clown on WLF Superstars, but he refused to wrestle for the same reason. At the following Prime Time he again refused to wrestle, this time against the Red Rooster. In the end he wrestled his debut match at Wrestlemania 2 in April. He was forced to take on Triple H in a retirement match. If Triple H lost he had to retire. If Sandow lost, then Aunty Lil would lose her job as head booker. He won the match, forcing Triple H to retire. On 13 May 2013, he was announced as the newest member of the Million Dollar Corporation. In Oct he competed in a tournament for the vacant WLF Intercontinental championship. He made it to the finals at Halloween Havoc where he defeated Mr Kennedy in a ladder match to capture the title. The match was mired in controversy because Kennedy had won the match, but the referee was down at the time. Sandow attacked Kennedy and took the title from him and it was then that the referee noticed and so Sandow was awarded the win. On Jan 14 2014, the announcement was made that he had formed a tag team with fellow Corporation member Damien Sandow. They would be called Taste & Decency. On 7 April 2014 he was forced by Christopher Walken to defend his Intercontinental championship in a 6 man elimination match for the Intercontinental championship. He, Bad News Brown and Christian Cage were the last three men in the match. Sandow and Bad News Brown pinned each other and left Cage the only man left in the ring and the new IC champ. On 28 April 2014, Sandow regained his Intercontinental championship when he pinned Edge (teaming with Christian Cage) in a tag team competition thanks to interference by Jeff Jarrett. He was teamed with Lord Steven Regal. At World War III on 23 June 2014, he lost the IC title in a ladder match against Shawn MIchaels. Leading up to Summer Slam Sandow began to mock the EWO by dressing up in costumes insisting that he was "being extreme". This angered his tag team partner Lord Steven Regal. On 25 August 2014 at Summer Slam. In a 10x10 elimination style match, which would see the Million Dollar Corporation disbanded if it lost, Regal abandoned the match when it was just him and Sandow left in the ring, leaving Sandow to the mercy of the Ultimate Warrior. Sandow was pinned by the Warrior. Thus the Corporation was disbanded and Regal revealed himself to be part of the EWO. At Survivor Series in Nov 2014, he lost a tuxedo match to his former tag team partner William Regal. The loss also meant he had to leave the WLF. Championship Reigns Intercontinental championship: 1 - Oct 2013 - 7 April 2014 (a record 6 month reign) 2 - 28 April 2014 - 23 June 2014 Notable Feuds William Regal Triple H RPd by: Recker Category:WLF Champions Category:Former WLF Members